


Gutsyman

by Spartan7567



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Naruto, Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics References, F/M, Original Character(s), Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartan7567/pseuds/Spartan7567
Summary: Unexpected interference becomes the cause of massive changes but Truth Justice and the American Way will Prevail. Can Superman inspire the best in Humanity? Even if he is not present to act in the face of Tyranny and Injustice?Can Ninjas overcome their own greed? How many Ninja can Batman defeat? Who is the Crimson Cavalryman?Who is Minuteman?Who really is a pervert in Konoha besides Jiraiya and Kakashi? these questions and more in "The Gallant Gutsyman"!
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism only Flames get return fire

Gutsyman

Landfall: Ten minutes prior to the Nine Tailed Fox’s sealing

*George could barely hear himself think over the blaring alarms that the ship was entering atmosphere of a planet like Earth but not Earth at the same time, he really hated the reentry part of a space voyage. He wasn’t as young as he used to be and the journeys more than took their toll but he definitely was not fragile not by any means. George was concerned about the cargo which were priceless cultural artifacts of the long since defunct US of A. Things like world changing inventions like the telephone, phonograph and bifocals. Every Story written by an American Author, All the Writings of American citizens the music they liked and the stories as well. Notwithstanding the over a billion comic-books about superheroes and supervillains doing super-feats. George had one specific thought on his mind, ‘Cargo gets damaged there goes my job’ he thought ‘its my ass on the line’ he radioed out” Someone, Anyone respond This is Culture Recovery 206, I have taken damage to main propulsion systems and I’m losing altitude fast already reentered atmosphere and the surface is closing in”. After that the radio shorted out, George cursed “Damnit that’s all I needed right now I can’t transmit my coordinates out for getting rescued so that’s me stranded for sure”. He then muttered to himself “brace for impact” and strapped himself in for the final plunge. As the huge cargo ship plummeted through the layers of clouds something loomed up out in front of George, a very gigantic and immense shape covered in spiky orange fur. Its eyes were like a spoked wheel on a red background and the thing’s teeth bared in an unnatural rage. At least until the CRACK of the ship smashing into the animal’s face which really pissed it off, letting out a monstrous roar. As George took in his surroundings he realized what he crashed into was an enormous fox with nine tails! On top of that standing in the middle of a densely populated village which the Fox was already attacking but now significantly damaged because of the fox’s attacks. George thinking fast activated the laser cannons and set target on the fox, which was already beginning to get enraged as well as scorched the fox’s fur. George’s ship kept coming down slowly, plummeting like a stone, the ship’s thrusters slowing its descent but not by much. As the ship’s weapons ran out of ammunition, the port thrusters sputtering and dying out, becoming the cause of a great list on the port side, destabilizing the ship’s-controlled fall into an uncontrollable drop before crashing into the ground hard. The Nine-Tailed Fox left the village running at full speed towards the crash site with a few oddly dressed villagers who unbeknownst to George were ninjas also known as shinobi previously defending the Village Hidden in the Leaves including the 4th Hokage which roughly translates to Fire Shadow a man named Minato Namikaze until George’s weapons fire enraged and infuriated the Nine-Tails causing him to leave the village to attack the downed ship. George was hauling his ass out of the cockpit when the Fox made it to the crash site after that it brought its paw down on the cockpit viewport, smashing it to pieces, leaving George trapped in the wrecked spacecraft. He was left completely helpless,unable to move at all just watch as events unfolded around him. Minato knew the Nine Tailed Fox could not be allowed to roam freely, for it brought only destruction in its wake. To Be Continued

The Sealing of the Fox

Thankfully the Nine-tailed Fox’s attack was unexpectedly disrupted by a massive flying machine flying in and firing red bolts, distracting it and drawing it away from the village. That gave the Village hidden in the Leaves a reprieve, ultimately a permanent one. Minato knew that the man in the orange mask would continue to seek obtaining the powers of the tailed beasts even now that he lost control of the Nine Tails. Whatever his reasons both he and the fox were threats to the village that as Hokage, he was charged to deal with here and now, good thing Minato has a plan. The plan was while the Nine-Tailed Fox was distracted trying to kill the pilot that shot at it,Minato’s wife, one Kushina Uzumaki would use her genetic abilities known as Chakra Chains to restrain the Nine-Tails so Minato could then seal it into a new host. because Kushina with her being the previous host of the Nine-Tails was so weakened by its release that hosting it again could kill her. Sealing the Nine-Tails was the only way to effectively neutralize it as killing it wouldn’t work as it is a chakra energy construct that would just reform over time. As it is a sentient force of pure energy it can only be contained. As Minato arrived at the crash site he could see and hear Nine Tails trying to get at whoever flew the damn thing yelling “ come out come out wherever you are, you coward, now you hide after pissing me the hell off, you got another thing coming, you son of a bitch” continuing to pound on the craft’s hull. A reply was yelled “oh sod off, you big dumb animal”Nine Tails roared”make me, you wanker” a beat of silence then they started trading insults while Minato started the sealing process on the Nine-Tails. While he started making hand signs, his wife Kushina Uzumaki the famed Red Hot Habanero brought their only son as well because now only potential host capable of containing the Nine-Tailed Fox. All the while the Fox continued to try to kill the obnoxious pain in the neck hiding in the wreck. As other Hidden Leaf Ninja made their way to the site including the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi along with Kakashi Hatake and Maight Gai, Minato continued to work sealing away the fox’s chakra bit by bit as Kushina chained up its back feet in preparation for complete sealing. Minato also took a second to up a barrier around the area. Which had an unintended side effect of trapping George,Minato,Kushina, baby Naruto and the fox together, speaking of George, he was manning a prototype exoskeleton called the Hawk which was armed with antipersonnel lasers and flamethrowers so he could battle the Nine Tailed Fox or as it is known in the Ninja world, the Kyuubi. George yelled “Hey you wanker round two ya bollocks”the Kyuubi roared in reply “you insect i will kill you”then both charged at each other. With George firing his lasers and flamethrower and Kyuubi returning fire with tailed beast bombs tearing the surrounding forest apart charring trees and lighting half the forest on fire. This careless action on the part of George unintentionally endangered Minato and Kushina who were new parents and their young son Naruto until two stray lasers headed right for the newborn until they impacted but instead of hitting and killing Naruto, Kushina and Minato took the stray lasers shielding him as the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed away. As they knew their wounds were fatal they put a piece of themselves into so at some point they would get to see him grown up when he starts tapping into the Fox’s power even if they were unable to raise him themselves.They trusted those they left behind to take care of their only son even as Kushina told him that she loved him unconditionally, to take care of himself, live a good life and Minato just said I love you.


	2. Aftermath and new faces

The Aftermath: 7 years later after the Sealing of the Fox  
Immediately after the Fox was sealed,George was left confused by where his enemy went because he wasn’t about to let him get away with making him completely and utterly helpless and it tried to kill him and he would not let anyone get away with toying with him in such a fashion. When he had figured out what he had done, rather than take responsibility he used the flamethrower to burn bodies before anyone found them,turning Minato and Kushina’s bodies into ash leaving no identifiable remains to be found. So by the time the third Hokage and his entourage arrived, there was no evidence of his crime. Just a pile of ashes among a ruined burning forest,a man of metal and a crying baby Naruto. Hiruzen Sarutobi’s first question of George was “who the heck are you” George responded “Thatcher, George Thatcher, seen any obscenely large foxes around here old chap” Sarutobi’s face fell into a blank mask at the inquiry, uneasy of the change in conversation. Unfortunately as Hiruzen replied he could not make out any of his intentions” the fox you were referring to is now safely sealed away inside young Naruto here tell me have you seen his parents around here, they should be here with him”Thatcher’s reply shook him to his very soul.It was “i am afraid after that nasty fox got sealed away we were the only two humans alive or dead in this clearing” that sentence might as well driven a spike through his heart and dumped ice cold water down his back. It made his next words hard to say” I take it you were the pilot of the craft that heroically drew the Fox away so Minato and Kushina could seal it away, our entire village owes its survival to you, my successor and his wife as well as also Naruto, for that you have our thanks and if there is anything we can within reason of course we would be happy to help you” but then Thatcher cut him off and said “i appreciate the sentiment but quit groveling it’s quite irritating and unnecessary, Thank you I already know what i need from you and your little village and its a place to stay in addition to personnel to salvage my ship’s cargo since its all worth quite a bit of money”Hiruzen took a breath and spoke “That sounds reasonable let us return to the village and get you settled” he then waved for Kakashi take little Naruto and the five headed out.   
Though Sarutobi’s and Kakashi’s suspicions faded Gai’s never did, his instincts telling him to absolutely never let George Thatcher fall off his radar. Gai’s instincts were on his money this time, for Thatcher was stirring up trouble among those who lost family and friends during the Nine-Tails attack, though unlike the ostracization and neglect Naruto had come to expect from the village’s civilians.Unlike before things were about to escalate in a deadly fashion, and become the new normal unfortunately for Naruto Uzumaki. So as Maight Gai continued to muse about the current situation while running laps, this being his 478th lap around the village, a total stranger was entering the Leaf village. This man was touring the ninja world, just observing and taking in the sights and sounds. One interesting thing was the oddity of a little girl being picked because her eye color is purple which was interesting but upon taking a second look at his surroundings, he noticed something. A young boy with bright yellow hair ran in between the violet haired girl and the four bullying baboons of boys, putting himself needlessly in a bad situation when there were alternate solutions to such situations like involving an adult. The traveler smiled and murmured “this kid, noble but obviously foolish, well got to give him credit anyway he would not stand idly by if something he considered immoral happened and he”-he cut himself right off as the bullies started pounding on the blond kid. As that happened though the blond kid made some hand gestures and two small unsightly copies of himself and attacked, getting a hit on one of the boys, right in the face too. Before he was pulled off and punched in abdomen before all four started laying into him. The traveler wound his arm with a tomahawk in hand and threw at a tree close to where the fight was taking place,scaring the bullies off and ending the fight. He walked over to retrieve his tomahawk and speak to the two remaining children. Once he had gotten to the tree and retrieved his tomahawk from the oak tree and knelt down to bring himself eye level with the two kids. Then he asked if they were alright and they both replied yes, he turned to the blonde kid and asked” hey blondie, charging in like that was reckless and you could have gotten an adult and avoided all this”the blonde boy’s eyes hardened like ice.The traveling man with brown hair couldn’t comment because the blonde snapped at him ”like that was actually an option, they would just ignore me and walk away or call me a liar and chase me away, who the hell are you anyway?”the man just blinked at him. He just could not understand why the kid was getting treated so badly, then he had been inadvertently rude in not introducing himself,he spoke “Hello My name is Chris and you are” the stiff reply that came back was” I’m Naruto Uzumaki, you must be new here”and “Chris’ replied” it is swell to meet you and yea sorta, Naruto, you have to answer me why you did it its very important and i would like to know why”Chris’ looked at intently Naruto awaiting his answer before glancing at the young girl. “Chris’ said '' sorry i apologize for my earlier rudeness, might i ask how you are feeling and inquire as to your name, Milady”the girl giggled at him. “Chris’ grinned and raised an eyebrow at her and waited. She spoke up finally “m-my n-name is Hinata Hyuuga and i am well thank you”Naruto interrupted and said”I guess i came here to help however i can anyway i can, does that make sense”. “Chris’ gave him a sincere smile and said” here i have something that you should have you remind me of him” and with that he reached into his backpack and pulled a thin yet flashy-looking book then handed it to Naruto. “Chris’ stood up and spoke quite seriously “Naruto Uzumaki, the main character of this book called Superman, he possesses the will to take action when people needed help wherever they were, he will help however he could, he is a selfless man, he helps because he can, not because he is in it for fortune or glory just that it is right. Superman fights for those who are unable to fight for themselves like you just did with Hinata here so you did what Superman would do not even consciously so that does you great credit also Superman creates an alter-ego through which to fight evil and save the innocent in order to protect all those he considers his precious people against who would do them harm. All the things that Superman does inspire people to try and be better people and to push past through the darkness of despair, it gives them hope”. After seeing that his explanation went right over Naruto’s head “Chris’ added” its essentially a good man using his powers to help others not because he wants anything but because he just wants to help however he can kind of like you, Naruto”. This time Naruto got what “Chris’ was saying or trying to at least then Hinata chimed in timidly “Thank You, Naruto” said person just smiled and said” don’t mention it is what anyone would’ve done”.Chris broke in”you two take care now, i gotta get going, i’ve got a long journey ahead of me”then he stood up and Naruto asked “Where ya headed””Chris’ responded “everywhere, see you around Naruto and Hinata”.


	3. The Man of Tomorrow and the Soldier of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers arrive in the leaf, one of whom we are all very familiar with, things get dark next chapter but for now exposition and set up

2 years later: The Confrontation  
When Clark Kent met Christopher Patrick Adams, he really had no idea why someone with their head so far into the clouds wanted to apply to work at the Daily Planet. The answer was surprising but not outlandish, Chris was actually a fan of Clark’s Articles and his work as Superman, he recognized him from the photographs and wanted to learn from him. The reason why Chris sought him out was he needed advice on a family burden as old as America itself. For generations, passed from father to son the mantle and uniform of Massachusetts Minuteman to protect and better the nation and her people. A Minuteman fought under Washington during the darkest days of the Revolution in December 1776 before Trenton and against the Fugitive Slave Act in 1793. His grandson tried and failed to stop the Trail of Tears yet was jailed for the attempt. Another Minuteman paid a terrible price and lost a friend under John Brown but he stayed the course and protected the Underground railroad. The Mantle returned to its birthplace, the battlefield in 1860 and stayed until 1865,it would be the last time it melted into the formations. Every conflict that Minuteman had participated in whether it was internally against the Klan or externally in the Spanish-American war and its Aftermath to Vietnam, Minuteman was fighting for American principles even when it was convenient to ignore them. Now with Chris shouldering a heavy burden, he went to the man who took the weight of the world upon his shoulders and carried it with ease. Recently Chris had been doing research and exploration on alternate earths where he met some interesting people. Some of whom Chris wanted to introduce to Clark which is why they were there in the Leaf village. For some reason Chris could not find his new friends anywhere in addition Clark found someone stocking his storefront with military issue weapons and gear like pistols,grenades,bulletproof vests. That gear was definitely merely the tip of the iceberg because Clark with x-ray vision almost every single weapon system since the musket was there in bulk, oddly anything the only exception were American-made firearms. Clark spoke” Chris, who owns this storefront”Chris replied distractedly”a man by the name of George Thatcher, why”Clark turned to him and said”he has more weapons in inventory than any nation”that got his attention Chris why the hell does he even have any of that”. To which Chris spoke after a second of silence”Hey it looks like there are two people on top of the Hokage Monument, Hey Clark could you see what they look like from here?”. What Christopher was unaware of was in the two years since he had visited was that things had gotten super dangerous and lonely for Naruto Uzumaki. Especially with George Thatcher stirring up the anger and resentment of villagers and ninja who lost family to the nine tailed fox. At first it was just the orphanage kicking him out at six years old after which the third hokage set him up in an apartment to house him, then it was village shopkeepers denying him service without apparent reason. In addition during the annual festival celebrating the nine tails’s defeat which coincidentally fell on Naruto’s birthday, some angry drunks would always chase him away from the festivities. On more nights than Naruto cared to remember the mob attacked his apartment and broke windows, graffitied the outside, yelling stuff like “die demon” or “get out of our village, you murdering fox”and other insults like hokage-murderer. Villagers would try to keep their children away from him or they poison their children’s opinions of him and those that had no opinion were not impressed by Naruto’s Retaliatory pranks thinking him a troublemaker.With the desecration of the World Tree nearly two centuries ago, Animals including humans had been evolving due to the nature of the Energies released by the Tree culminating with the first manifestations of humans and animal with unnatural abilities such as the formation of sentient animal societies among species like dogs,cats,weasels,toads,slugs,deer and snakes to name a few.Such changes passed over the insects entirely with the only exceptions being Butterflies and Beetles.With the first uses of Chakra by humans happening around the same time specifically the first augmented visual states, the Sharingan and the Hyuga’s own Byakugan, showing up for the first time in earliest forms the pinwheel eye and for the Byakugan, the faded pupil eye. Both the Uchiha clan’s Sharingan and Hyuga’s Byakugan do certain things to the eyes, for instance the Byakugan allows for 360 degree field of view with long range telescopic sight as well as see through things and into people as well. Whereas the Sharingan allows the user to copy Chakra arts or as they more commonly known, jutsu that aren’t keyed into a user’s inherent abilities. The Sharingan in it’s more advanced stages is also capable of its own destructive jutsus including the inextinguishable black flames of the Amaterasu, the potentially life saving but costly Izanagi, Tsukunyomi and the mind altering jutsu Komatsukami. The world tree was desecrated by a woman named Kaguya Ootsutsuki, a noble of some repute until she got her hands on the power of raw undiluted chakra after which she declared herself a goddess. She became known as the Rabbit Goddess of Chakra after she took control of chakra released by the Tree and took over the entire supercontinent, ruling it with an iron fist. At least until her two sons Hagromo and Hamura overthrew her but in response to what Kaguya did, the first chakra entity formed the ten Tailed Beast .Then Hagromo sealed the Ten Tails into himself and split it into the Nine tailed beasts from the One tailed raccoon to the Nine tailed Fox, all of whom he gave names and treated them like his own children. Hagromo invented Ninshu, the forebearer of all three branches of Chakra arts, Taijutsu chakra based martial arts,Genjutsu chakra based illusions and ninjutsu which is virtually indistinguishable from magic. Ninjutsu has a few branches that make it more useful than the others like medical ninjutsu, space-time ninjutsu and elemental ninjutsu. Over time Medical ninjutsu became especially prevalent in the Senju clan until after the end of the warring clans era with the founding of the first hidden village, the hidden Leaf with other hidden villages forming in response. The Hidden Leaf village was founded by Hashirama Senju and Madera Uchiha with the other four great hidden villages forming in response to them,prior to the Senju and Uchiha coming together to create the Hidden Leaf, clans hiring themselves out to prospective clients, battling other clans for contracts as Mercenaries. Ninja villages merely make such practices more organized and their clients more able to use them. Hagromo Ootsutsuki eventually became known as the Sage of Six paths for possessing the first Rinnegan, a highly evolved Sharingan with 6 special abilities. Hagromo’s sons Indra and Ashura got into a long standing dispute about peace and how to achieve it that lasted generations even into the current day and age. Though this conflict’s resolution has yet to happen,Indra thought peace only achieved through power whereas Ashura thought peace could be brought forth through compassion. Unfortunately peace within humanity is impossible to a certain extent. Hamura’s descendants carried the byakugan up until the present much like the Senju and Uchiha carry the argument and Hagromo’s bloodline traits


	4. A heavy price Exacted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day through Naruto's eyes We find out what's been happening to Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and George Thatcher and Shit happens

Naruto: A heavy price paid  
I got up the same as any other day,tired, alone and hungry for ramen. I went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower, before dressing in my usual orange jumpsuit with white and blue highlights and eating my breakfast ramen like usual then headed off to the Academy. As i headed over to the Academy i saw for a brief second a flash of blue then it was gone but i had to pick up the pace because i was late as usual. Just as i got through the door to the classroom,it's Sakura making a snarky comment on my being a late slacker “oh Sakura it is great to see you” my happy go-lucky mask falling into place as she retorted “oh well it is always annoying to see you, Naruto”with disdain I flinched for about a second before the mask is back in place hoping nobody caught my actual expression and i thought nobody did, how wrong i was. When i first entered the academy i had hoped to make some friends but that hope died slowly over the last year and a half ago, now i have to just hang out with those who consider me an annoyance and an acquaintance at best. So for the time being I will have to get on with people who aren’t able to stand me and looked at me with disdain or just plain weird most of the time. The latter being preferable to the former, after all aren’t we all a little weird in our own ways. The former group consisting Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka whilst the latter group consisted of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi all of whom possess weird quirks but seem to possess no bad opinion of me. At the moment I had been thinking Iruka-sensei started in on me being late and not trying hard enough. So as usual the whole world was out to get me, so business as usual i guess. I gotta wonder though who the hell I pissed off in a previous life. I swear most of the village sees something or someone else when they look at me it is disconcerting to say the least, infuriating at the most. I have been sleeping fine so why can’t i stay awake during class,why?My eyes droop and that’s it. I am out until Iruka-Sensei yells in my ear”NARUTO'' and in an instant I am up and awake again. Two hours of the usual me being unable to concentrate, we finally broke for lunch. Lunch I figured that using the transformation jutsu to disguise myself as Sasuke in order for me to get Sakura to tell me what she thinks of me while I pretend to be Sasuke.First though, I have to knock out Sasuke so he does not interfere and expose me. With this in mind i set a trap and Sasuke sprang it foolishly, so i had my disguise and my plan so i strode up to Sakura and asked her if we could talk and she was more than happy to because she thinks i am Sasuke. I asked Sakura, cutting to the heart”why do you like me”that brought her up short to which she replied ”well Sasuke you’re attractive and clever and a real bad boy at that plus i could help heal your lonely broken heart”I thought to myself[how do i play this i need to diminish Sasuke in her eyes without her questioning my identity oh i know]so i turned towards her and spoke loudly and deliberately “i highly doubt you or any fangirls of mine would be any help in accomplishing my goals, you’d probably end up hindering me no doubt so please do me a huge favor leave me alone in fact why don’t you go beg Naruto for dates at least he would be interested”,She flinched. Then she gave me a cold hard stare and practically shouted “Naruto, why would i want to be near a failure and an embarrassment like him, he has no manners, is a pig when comes to RAMEN!!! That isn’t even mentioning how loud and obnoxious he is about becoming Hokage when there is no way he’ll even graduate because he talks big talk but can’t back up any of it. His parents probably aren’t even dead they probably left him in that orphanage and faked their deaths to get away from their embarrassing failure of a son. He could just disappear for all I care. I bet no one would notice. ”She took a breath, I stood up shakily and said” Thanks for your honesty Sakura”then ran off as far my legs could carry me, transformation jutsu dropped after leaving academy grounds the dam broke not long after releasing all the pent up shame, loneliness and despair as i cried freely. The sobs just kept coming as my feet took me up to the Hokage monument the faces of the Leaf’s four Hokage, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze and Hiruzen Sarutobi sculpted into the mountainside cliff face overlooking the Leaf village. I thought that masking my pain and being a class clown to make friends, instead it just gave people more excuses to laugh at the fool. Now I am considered an annoyance even by my fellow slackers and my attempts to get people to pay some attention by pranking people have completely backfired, only further isolating me. My train of thought continued, my dream seems like it is impossible now not to mention its not going to help me maybe i should just stop trying to be a burden. I just want the pain to stop, for the loneliness to end [an end to it all, the pain and suffering if even my parents didn’t want me]. I stilled at the thought of ending it all, of taking my own life but thought back to the last three years of loneliness and suffering with even Hinata becoming distant and considered who would even mourn for me, Iruka-sensei?Hinata? Old man Hokage or Teuchi and Ayame-san?I spoke out loud “well best not put this off before i chicken out before someone stops me here it goes”then leapt off the 4th’s stone head. Just as I started falling off the monument, someone ran up and caught my right foot before I got entirely over the edge, I twisted my neck around to see on top of the stone face desperately clinging on to my foot was Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was trying to suppress her tears and failing to do so, I couldn’t comprehend why she tried to stop me,I sputtered out “what are you doing Hinata, let go don’t let yourself fall along with me come on let go now i don’t want to be burden on anyone anymore” she snapped,half-shrieked at me”you are not a burden on anyone and don’t let anyone not even Sakura tell you any different” i flinched then spoke”Hinata, how much did you hear of Sakura’s”-she cut me off when i couldn’t come up with any excuse for her”tirade and rant of vitriol and hatred unfairly directed at you for merely annoying her when you were trying to get people to acknowledge you”i closed my mouth at that, brought up short by how much she knew. I wondered how she knew all that then it hit me and my mouth dropped and accused her” you’ve been stalking me”she acquired a healthy bit of color at that before she stuttered out a denial” i-iii was only following you because i want to be your friend but my shyness always held me back and because of that i contributed to your loneliness making it worse for you-”after that she was cut off by an ominous chuckle coming from somewhere above and behind Hinata. The sun was beginning to set in the sky casting shadows all over the surrounding area, revealing a man standing next to a nearby building who's very appearance sent a shiver of dread down my spine for I knew this man. It was George Thatcher who persisted in tormenting me in ways both psychological emotional and psychical since i had been kicked out of the orphanage, he spoke coldly“I had hoped to isolate the fox enough that no one would try to save it but clearly even in this world of ninjas and unnatural abominations like the tailed beasts, some still possess empathy enough to try and save you from my vengeance”he then walked over and kicked Hinata over the stone head sending us both to our deaths. All i could think in that moment was that i got her killed but then an unexpected updraft slowed our fall until someone caught us. It seems impossible, but the man who caught us was Superman and i cried out loudly”your Superman”he smiled at me and said”always a pleasure to meet a fan but you really shouldn’t play so close to the edge you know, are you kids alright?”i replied”we weren’t, i was trying to commit suicide Hinata stopped me then George Thatcher kicked her over the edge”that made Superman frown. We landed on top of the Hokage Monument but Thatcher was nowhere to be seen which made my blood run cold. Out of nowhere an older kid in an oversized coat and a weird hat showed up carrying a large stick-like thing in his right hand. I thought he looked out of breath and kind of familiar for some reason i couldn’t at the time fathom until i found out soon after he spoke” Superman are they okay”then glanced at me and Hinata and said ”you two look familiar what are your names, wait nevermind,Naruto,Hinata what the heck were you doing so close to the edge? You almost died”I looked him dead in eyes and replied”not that it's any of your business, whoever you are but i was planning on it “he sputtered and looked down then spoke” do my legs look shorter than normal or is it just me”then Superman chimed in a bit relieved “i’m so glad didn’t have to tell but your 11 years old again”he looked up and shouted”what the heck Supes why didn’t you tell me i was young again”Superman rolled his eyes at him and said”it wasn’t relevant nor important now are you done”that shut up the apparent short 11 year old.It was then that Hinata spoke up” um, Chris, you shouldn’t expect people to recognize you after meeting them once for a few minutes 2 years ago and show up again looking younger than you were the first time”and that was when I recognized Chris at which i pointed and laughed”Hahhah your short”to which he responded”Hobbits shouldn’t throw stones at glass houses ya know”poking fun at one of my catch phrases. I only have two catchphrases, “believe it “and “ya know”yet he decides to mock one then he breaks my train of thought with”Hey Naruto it's me Chris believe it”oh he is so dead. I bit off a nasty reply”sure mock the guy for his verbal tics after he just tried to commit suicide”he flinches then speaks”it was not my intention to mock you for what makes you you especially considering the last two years have probably been hell for you and we are going to need to talk about it in order to help you”i turn and look at Superman but all he says is”don’t look at me, i agree with him about this we cannot just act like these problems don’t exist Naruto”after that i replied”fine for the past two years a noticeable portion of the village has been shunning and outright ostracizing when not resorting to violence against me, it’s like an angry mob is personally stalking out to kill me”-I was cut off by George Thatcher who spoke a heavily accented International Standard who said”The intention was to make you suffer to the point of taking your own life, much less messy and more convenient. If only certain people minded their own bloody business I could take my revenge and start making quid off those Yank's cultural treasure. I could sit back, make billions in quid off of legitimate weapons deals and retire. But instead i am up here on top of the monument because of two self-righteous vigilantes and the demon's little @#$%&"walking up to a position to cut off any attempt at escape. That infuriated me to no end, shouting at him"you @#$%&-+ leave Hinata alone"he just ignored me. Then he turned and studied Superman and Chris like they were specimens thinking out loud"well well the Last Son of Krypton your DNA and body parts would be of great interest to certain parties as well as the Kryptonian Scientific Database given how useful and valuable you and your cousin's superpowers, it's nothing personal Kal-EL it's just business good business"Chris and me snarled at him with Chris shooting back" would one of these parties be Orochimaru, the snake sage and maybe Danzo Shimura"that shut up George Thatcher's big mouth. It was getting close to Nightfall and Thatcher put on a headset and spoke softly into the microphone "initiate Operation Shadow Fall" unnerving Chris and Superman, sending chills down their spines as they heard people moving around in the area around them while Thatcher strode forward drawing something out of his back pocket. It was a weapon of some type he pulled back and put two projectiles into Chris's left leg before he grabbed Chris by the torso pulling him over to the edge taking the stick looking thing off his back and unceremoniously dropped him over the edge, with Chris falling headfirst. I moved myself in front of Hinata shielding her from Thatcher's weapon as he cackled” Save them Superman if you canSuperman bit off a quick reply" you will answer for your crimes" before flying after Chris only to find him hanging off the underside of the stone head. At the same time George Thatcher charged at me swinging some type of short sword before he stabbed me in the stomach, I dropped to the ground and he wielded the sword with a flourish that seemed almost fluid in motion as he grabbed Hinata, I pulled myself up and moved between her and the oncoming sword as it stabbed downwards to what would have been her left side towards her heart. It was an easy choice for me to take the hit for Hinata, she reached out to me when I needed it most and I was not see her get hurt on my behalf. Frustrated beyond belief, Thatcher sprayed some kind of toxic gas into Hinata's face. She screamed in fear, like she was seeing things not real and yet terrifyingly so and I could only lay there watch rendered helpless and impotent.


End file.
